


Porcelain Doll

by TheMightyPotoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluffy Smut, I Tried, M/M, Other, Rather Established Relationship, hinted eating disorder, reader with no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyPotoo/pseuds/TheMightyPotoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sweet loving is to be done. Let the tags guide you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this "neutral gender reader" thing and I admit: this is hard. Kudos to everyone who does it on daily basis, genitals and physique are hard.  
> No mercy on me please though.
> 
> Go put on "Elastic Heart" by Sia or something in this beat and enjoy a tender moment.  
> And let me know if I fucked up majorly.

You always thought nights were way too short.

You sighed as you snuggled closer to warmth, not willing to leave the bed just yet. 

Jack was warm. 

How did it happen that you two ended up sharing a bed?

It just happened. Or, more likely, you two gravitated towards each other for quite a while before you allowed another human that close.

He was always cautious, not to make you jump away like an alarmed bunny. He knew you were burnt way too many times.

Barely anything sexual was between you two but, for now, both of you seemed satisfied with it.  
Still, he somehow found his way into your bed and served you as a living pillow. A very muscular living pillow that was currently holding you firmly pressed to his chest. He seemed to do that way more often since you lost some weight. And you were telling yourself it wasn’t much even if your clothes were starting to hang at your frame.

***

“You’re so fragile...” 

He would tell you, his hands barely ghosting over your shoulders instead of giving them a decent massage. 

“What, afraid I could snap in two if you pressed too hard?” 

You would just grumble, not satisfied with his huge hands just resting on your shoulders. 

“Actually…yes.” 

He would admit, his voice barely anything more than a whisper. And you would smile, ever so softly, and let your palm rest on his, squeezing it tight on your shoulder. 

“It’s fine. I don’t think you can break me any more.” 

And his hands would tense up, reluctant to make any move. The silence would linger, the same as your palm barely covering a half of his hand. The more you got from him the more you wanted. And you learned to ask for it in your own way, the one you both understood. You then would feel his hand slide from under yours...and soon he was wrapping his arms around your figure, his lips delicately pressed to the crown of your head. And you would lean into the touch, almost entirely missing his words. 

“I couldn’t do that even if I wanted to.” 

You would chuckle and let your own hands rest on his, giving them a firm squeeze. 

“And if I want you to?” 

He would still, his breath almost stopping. You would continue. 

“What if I need you to tear me apart so I can be put back into one piece again?” 

He would growl lowly, as if hurt, and tighten the grip on you. He would lift you up effortlessly and you would marvel at how strong he was...or how light you have become. He would turn you, almost fully around so your side could rest against his chest. And you would not protest as he carried you around. You would not protest as he sat down, placing you on his lap. 

He would, again, wrap his arms around you protectively. He would nuzzle his face into your hair. His lips would just barely ghost over your neck and only then he would lay a soft, lazy kiss on your lips. You would respond, your hand moving to rest on his chest. It would search for a heartbeat of his. 

You liked to feel it under your fingers as you learned this unknown, almost strange territory. He would allow you. He would allow to do anything to him that you pleased. 

And you would sigh into a kiss when he pulled you so each of your knees would rest on each side of his hips, your torsos pressed flush together. You would wrap your arms around his neck, your fingers resting in his hair, lightly scraping his scalp. And he would moan into the kiss, way more impatient and responsive than you. You would feel his hands, as if lazily, explore your back. And you would there and then not mind letting him fuck you as he pleased. 

You would break the kiss and look into his eyes. You would smile at him and reach up to place a kiss on his forehead. But if he wanted any response from you, he would have to be patient. You would just sit on his lap and let him prod you. You would even let him slide items of clothing off your figure… But when your eyes would meet, he would only curse and hold you close again, apologies being mumbled over and over into the crook of your neck. You would apologize too but only to be shushed. 

“Never apologize for that. Never.” 

You would nod, knowing that he would try again and again you would feel like you need to apologize for the lack of response from your own body. But he would still gravitate towards you, with no intention of leaving. And you would appreciate it. You would ask him to accompany you in your bed and he would comply without hesitation, always holding you close to his body. You would say that if he wants, you could do something else for him...But he would always shake his head refusing. 

“It’s fine.” 

He would say, his hand slowly tracing your cheek. 

“It’s _you_ who I want to feel it. I want you to want it...to want me.”

***

And that always made you wonder...How much did he want you? And how much of it was lust and how much was something deeper...if there was anything deeper. He certainly was patient with your lack if interest in any sexual activities, or at least those that involved bringing your own desires into the picture. 

You slowly opened your eyes and they rested on Jack’s broad chest, right in front your face. It was covered by a shirt...but when did a shirt ever cover much? 

You brought a finger up, to lazily trace his well defined muscles. You felt his breathing hitch as he noticed what you were doing. And you looked up. 

Your eyes almost immediately connected with his, watching you curiously. He didn’t said a thing, he just bowed down to kiss your hair, his thumb lightly rubbing circles on your side. And you hummed, satisfied with his gentle actions. Maybe it was going somewhere? 

Encouraged, you let one finger become your full palm and you let it slide down his torso, muscles, below his navel, only to slide under his shirt and only then it would return to his chest, your nails tracing his muscles. You felt him shiver under your touch, probably not used to you going under his clothes. And he did hiss in anticipation when your thumb brushed over his nipple. 

You could tell he was already getting hard even as all you did was just a skin to skin contact. With another soft kiss on your head he took his arm off of you, only to slide his shirt off. Then his hand went back to caressing your side. You were now greeted with a sight of his pale skin cut by numberless scars gracing his upper body. 

The scars didn’t scare you away...No. They lured you like a map to a long forgotten treasure. You haven’t even noticed when exactly did both of your hands start to roam around his torso, fingers tracing each scar and feeling the different texture of skin. And you were amazed how from just that little of touch his breath was already heavy. You glanced up again only to see his eyes fixated on you. 

You just gave him a soft smile and a nod. He smiled back and after a few seconds of a stare-down he leaned down for a proper kiss. And you shuddered as he pulled you towards his body, once again, closing any distance that was left between you. Your hands got trapped in between your bodies but you didn’t minded. One of your hands slid to the small of his back while the other one remained trapped. You felt his tongue slide pleadingly against your lips and you complied, a soft moan escaping you as his hand found it’s way to your hair and pulled on the loose strands. He had you where he wanted...and finally in the state he wanted. 

You anticipated the thought as you parted, your own breath picking up the pace. Without thinking much you rolled him to his back, your ass pressed firmly against his hips. And you were right...you could feel the firm shape through his pants and boxers. It wasn’t all that much of material after all. You felt his eyes all over your body...and suddenly you felt overdressed. With a small smile playing on your lips you took off your shirt and pants, leaving you only in underwear. Only then you again claimed his hips, letting his still clothed length slide against you. Jack moaned, his hands suddenly finding their way to your hips. 

And you yelped as he raised his upper half and pulled you into another kiss, this time maybe more aggressive yet still very tender...and you both loved it and hated it. He was being way to delicate with you...from all sudden all you wanted him to do it take you there and then, the rougher the better. You wanted him to make you scream his name...yet he caressed your body slowly, as if trying to memorize every dip and curve of it. You rolled your hips, pressing on him hard.

-Jack, please…-You whispered as you broke the kiss. You stared right into his, now darkened with lust, eyes. -Shatter me.

He shook his head and soon his lips were on the top of your head again, soothing you yet bringing chills.

-I can’t...not this time.

His voice was thick with want...and you almost felt disappointed by his denial. But soon you felt his teeth gaze the delicate skin of your neck, one hand suddenly tangled in your hair, making you straighten your back as he rolled his hips against your. 

Your arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck as you felt the other hand that was on your hip before travel lower, underneath your underwear. You gasped at the feeling of his fingers teasingly sliding against you, under the material, and right to your entrance. His lips kissed and bit the tender skin over your collarbone and you had to rock your hips against his finger, only to get a low chuckle from him.

-You’re making it hard not to break you.

-Then why won’t you?

Your body, once again moving against him, made him moan some more and, to your disappointment the pressure was gone. He grabbed you steadily while he was struggling to get rid the remaining pieces of fabric. He also removed your underwear and soon you were sat just below his hips, his dick still under you. You moaned slightly as he made you lift yourself up a bit, now the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance. He looked you in the eyes.

-Because I want you to feel this.-His hand firmly pressed to your hip made you lower yourself onto him slowly, until the moment you felt so full that breathing became really hard. Damn, you were not stretched. -Here, slowly…

You moaned as he rolled his hips below you, giving you a slow, lazy thrust. You felt his arms slide around you tightly. You slid your own arms around his shoulders, if anything to be able to dig your nails into his back. You sighed deeply, your chin resting on his shoulder, very close to his own head. You wrapped your legs around his waist...and simply allowed his hips to do the work. The pace was agonizingly slow yet precise and you could feel all of him. Around you, inside you...everywhere. You exhaled, all of your thoughts leaving your head all at once. 

He rocked his hips gently making you feel all warm but not burning. You felt the orgasm slowly build inside you but Jack, as if sensing it, never allowed you to actually experience it fully. At least until he pushed you back a bit, panting heavily. Intrigued, you tried to look up but there was his hand again, creeping into your hair. He held it gently yet steadily and made your foreheads rest against one another. You stared right into his eyes, hypnotized by the slow peace.

He smiled at you and kissed you sweetly while his other hand slid between you, right to your front. His thumb rubbed circles at the sensitive area and it left you breathless, almost choking in the kiss. He smiled at you again, his lips going for your neck again...and you couldn’t take much more. You came with a silent cry, his still thrusting hips letting you ride your orgasm fully. 

You felt you were being held and flipped to your back, his broad shoulders towering over you.

-May I?

He asked, as if it wasn’t obvious...You just nodded and allowed your palms to roam his chest. You felt him grip your hips tightly, his head falling onto the pillow and next to your. He started thrusting into you again and it made your head spin. First long and slow thrusts became shallow, his breathing almost as laboured as your just seconds ago. You wrapped your legs around his hips tightly, bringing his body even closer to your. You turned your head to the side, watching his expression curiously. His mouth was agape, his eyes clenched shut. You leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

-Come for me, Jack.

You whispered. And it was foolish to think that it was your whisper that sent him over the edge...but apparently it was that. He moaned your name as you felt heat spread itself slowly inside you. A strangely familiar feeling, you thought as you pressed yet another kiss to his cheek. He collapsed on his side, pulling you with him and kissed you lazily. His arms wrapped around your waist as you snuggled closer. Spent and satisfied. 

-Thank you.

You mumbled as you prated, your eyes refusing to open themselves. You felt a kiss being pressed to your forehead again, a strong hand finding its place in the mess your hair became. 

Soothing beating of his hart was lulling you to sleep again.

-I will break you. -He murmured against your skin. -But first, let me make sure you'll be able to pick up your pieces when I’m done.


End file.
